This invention relates generally to sheet feeding apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for decelerating a moving sheet.
In sheet feeding apparatus, it is common practice to transport a sheet at different linear speeds in various portions of the apparatus. The transition between linear speeds typically must be accomplished rapidly without damage to a transported sheet. An example of a speed transition apparatus for decelerating a transported sheet is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,489 issued Apr. 21, 1970 in the names of Wilshin et al. In the apparatus shown in such patent, an idler roller is actuated to urge a sheet moving at a first linear speed into engagement with a decelerating (retarding) member, such as a belt or roller, having a second linear speed less than the first linear speed. The deceleration of a transported sheet is then accomplished by the interaction between such sheet and the retarding member. Such interaction can damage the sheet. Further, the apparatus of such patent requires an external mechanism for sensing the presence of a sheet to be decelerated and actuating the idler roller to effect the deceleration. Such external sensing mechanism complicates the structure of the apparatus and has an adverse effect on its reliability.